Total Drama Action Episode 1
by TDITRENT
Summary: This is my own Versoin of Total Drama Action. I choose the people getting voted off by random. I put there names on a piece of paper and i drawed a piece for every episode.


Hello. I'm TDITRENT. By now you might know that i am a big fan of Total Drama Island and Action. I have my own version that I'm about to show you. I have randomly picked the people being eliminated and the the person or persons winning. You might be asking now, How do i pick them randomly? well it's simple. I write each persons name on a tiny piece of paper. I close my eyes and pick a piece of paper. Whoever i pick is who I'm giving the boot. Now please enjoy.

Chris: Helooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Welcome to the the second season of the most dramatic reality show, TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Let's make things simple. The 14 who were closest to winning in the special ahve been given the chance to win the ultimate prize. 1 Million Dollars!!!!!!!!!. Enough talk. Let's get the campers from there 5 star bus. These challenges will be based on Movies.

Duncan: Dude, you don't need to pick us up. Were already here.

Geoff: yeah, and the bus was not five star.

Chris: Yes it was.

Trent: No it wasn't. You call five star a broken toilet, flat tires, no air conditioning, and don;t make me talk about the smell. It smelt like my grandfather.

Chris: Fine then. It wasen't five star. But don't blame me it....

Everyone together: wasn't in the budget.

Gwen: Hey. Are we going to stamd here and talk. Or do a challenge.

Chris; Glad you asked. Go inside the plane.

Lindsay: Why?

Chris: Just do it!!!!

(Everyone gets in)

Chris: Anyone know how to fly a plane?

Harold: I do. I took lessons. Ain't you coming ?

Chris: Are you crazy!? Hight's freak me out.

DJ: Me to dude. One time is was in New york. And i was on the statue of Librity. I look down from the top, and i threw up. Then some dude at the bottom started cursing at me.

Owen. COOL.

LESHAWNA: THAT, WAS OFFICIALLY GROSS.

Chris: o.k. Off you go.

( Five Minutes later in the air.)

Harold: Cool. I must be doing very good. The meter is on E which means extraectacse fuel.

Bridgette; Harold. E means empty.

Justin: And what does extraectacse mean ?

Harold: I don't know.

Beth: How can you not know.

Izzy: yeah, you just said it.

( Plane starts falling out the sky.)

(Chris on monitor)

Chris: Ha ha. You asked for a challenge, you got a challenge. Welcome to your first movie genre. Survival Movies.

Chris: Little tiny creatures will be after you. Your task. To get from the side your plane crashes on, to the other side where rescue people who get to the other side win invincibility. get eaten, and your out.

Leshawna: Wait, did you just say crash.

Chris: Yup. Good luck.

( Chris leaves monitor.)

Owen: Man. I never imagined dieing like this. I always thought i would get shot or something.

Heather: Harold!!!! You better be like that guy you landed the plane on the Hudson river!!! Or else i'll kill you.

Geoff: Even if he dosen't land the plane right. You can't kill him. we'll all be dead.

(Harold land's the plane safely in a cave)

Bridgette: Good job Harold.

Duncan: I have to admit. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead.

Izzy: Where are we?

Owen: I don't know.

Beth: Hey. What are those little things running at us.

Trent: It's those things chris was talking about. And they have a ship.

Gwen: Run!!!!!!!!!!!

Lindsay: Oh look. They are so cute.

Beth: Lindsay no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Lindsay gets captured)

Geoff: Beth. Don't go after her.

Beth: no. in her BFF. if she gets captured, then i get captured. you guys go.

(Beth gets captured)

Bridgette: That's just sad.

(later on in the forest)

Duncan: Boy am i glad that there gone.

DJ: better think twice before you say that.

Geoff: Quick, in the tree's.

(everyone gets in the tree's except DJ)

Gwen: COME ON DJ JUMP!!!

DJ: I can't. I'm afraid of heights.

(Dj gets captured.)

Justin: I think there gone.

Heather: Good. I think there are termites in my shirt.

Leshawna: come on people, let's go before they come back.

(Going down a mountain)

Trent: Be careful guys. We don't want a avalanche

Izzy(really loud) WHAT!!!! A AVALANCHE?

(ROCKS START FALLING)

Geoff:Quick, everyone in that empty log.

(Everyone gets in except Trent)

Trent: oh man. Hurry up. Let me get in.

Owen: There's no more space.

(Trent gets hit with a boulder)

Gwen:NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geoff: He was so young.

Heather: oh please. Everybody knows he didn't die.

Harold: For once i agree with her.

Izzy: I know what happened. He got squashed and he bleed to death till his guts started coming out.

Leshawna: That's even worse than DJ THROWING UP.

(Later)

Geoff: Hey, that looks like the tree we saw about a half hour ago.

Gwen: oh no. It is the same tree. We must be going in Circles.

Owen: Maybe we should split up.

Duncan: Good idea. I'll go with Owen,Geoff,Bridgette,and Leshawna west. And the rest of you go east.

( They split up.)

Geoff: Hey. I can see the other side.

Duncan: All right. we won.

(They all run and then fall into a trap hole.)

Owen: You were saying?

Duncan: shut up.  
(On the other team.)

Gwen: Where's Izzy?

Izzy: Hey guys.

Harold: Why are you on that vine?

Izzy: I thought i could have some fun. I could be like Tarzan or something.

( A little creature comes and takes izzy off the vine)

Gwen: She never learns.

Justin: And to think i went out with her.

(Still walking)

Justin: Oh look a mirror. Now i can see how beautiful i look. I haven;t seen my self in 2 hours.

Harold: Justin NO!!!!!!!!

( Trap door falls under justin and he disappears.)

Heather: I can see the other side. See ya losers.

Harold: she doesn't know that it's a painting?

Gwen: Nope.

(Heather goes threw the painting and falls.)

Gwen: How could she not know it was a painting.

Harold: I know. It's sitting on top of a mountain.

(Later at the other side)

Chris: Congrats. Harold and Gwen. You guys have won invincibility. The rest of you. One of you will be leaving tonight.

(Later that night)

Chris: Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!  
When i call your name, come the the winners circle.

Chris: Gwen,Harold

Chris: Geoff,Bridgette

Chris:Izzy,Justin

Chris:Owen,Trent

Chris:Beth,Lindsay

Chris:Leshawna,Harold

Chris: well. i only have one name left to call. will it be DJ or Duncan?

Chris: and the name i will call is....

Chris: DJ.

Chris: Duncan. I'm surprised you got the boot first. Oh well. Rules are Rules. To the walk of no winning and to the Garbage truck of Disprovable.

Chris: And you haven't heared it all yet. You will be riding home, where the garbage is.

Duncan: No way. I am not getting in the back of that thing.

Chris: o.k. Let me call my bodyguards who lift 250 pounds DAILY.

(Duncan quickly jumps in the back of the truck.)

Chris: Who will be eliminated next time?  
Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION.

Geoff: I'm getting really tired of you saying that.


End file.
